Saved
by SuLily
Summary: DG As I look back now I know what changed my life, what saved it from hell and damnation, her. PureFLUFF One-Shot.


_Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter Franchise or I'd be a millionaire like the Goddess (a.k.a J.K Rowling)._

_A/n Yeah, my try at being Draco, it's weird to write for a guy... so he may be a tad (a lot) Good!Draco, while Ginny is not as fiery as I wanted... not at all..._

_**Saved**_

As I look back now I know what changed my life, what saved it from hell and damnation, her.

She wasn't special, she wasn't beautiful, but she was fiery and gentle. As corny and overused as it was, she was an angel, my angel.

Her hair, as fire-like as it was, was nothing compared with her eyes, like chocolate, and doe-like, full of the illusion of innocence.

She was a prankster, but she knew her limits, unlike her twin brothers. She was smart, but she had fun instead of studying. And, importantly, she was a damn good flyer, even beat me, but, of course, I let her.

As the music played, memories flooded me, of an angel in the rain, a forbidden angel.

It was the last week of school, and I was ending my seventh year, leaving Hogwarts. It was getting dark, she was at the ebony tree, I knew she would be, my only friend, my secret friend.

She smiled slightly when she saw me, and then looked at the sky. "It's going to rain Drake."

"Haven't I told you not to call me that." I sighed, she laughed. Oh her laughs, melodic and sweet.

"I thought, since this will be one of our last meetings, I-well thought-," she interrupted me.

"It doesn't matter," she stated with such truth I almost believed her, "we'll see each other again."

"Red?" I murmured, sitting next to her.

"Huh?" she asked as it started to sprinkle.

"I think I'll go into the war." I whispered, closing my eyes.

Her voice turned bitter, "Your father?"

"No." she turned in surprise.

"Whose side?" she asked, "I'll be your friend no matter what choice." She added.

I lied down on the grass. "Yours, Ginerva, who's else?"

She smiled and stretched out beside me on the ground. "Good, then I don't have to hit you."

I smirked, "I thought you said, and I quote, 'I'll be your friend no matter what choice'."

She blushed, "Well, I knew you wouldn't let me down."

I smiled at her, her blush was so different from her brothers, for one she didn't look like a radish, and another it was soft and pink.

We lie there in bliss for a while, unsure of the future, unsure of this new war, but sure of our innocent love.

I looked over and saw a sleeping Angel. "I promise I'll protect you Ginerva, while I have breath in me, I-I love you." I whispered sacredly.

As I fell to sleep I heard a soft voice answer back in her sleep, "I love you too Drake."

And now I look down the aisle at my bride. The war was hard; she lost two brothers, Percy and Bill, and friends, Susan Bones and Colin Creevey, and I lost my family, Mother and Father, and a lot of Slytherins, and more importantly my godfather, Severus Snape.

But I am thankful, so is she, that we didn't lose each other. It's been a year after the war, four years since that night in the rain, but now we can finally get married.

We say our vows, I put on her ring, she to me, and we kiss, a kiss that tells of the yearning and pain of being apart, and the promise of never being apart again.

My angel smiles up at me, laughter in her eyes, happy, "I love you."

I smile back, "I love you, Angel-"

"Ewww!" We look down. The flower girl, Harry and Luna's kid, Estella, said this and was now frowning. The adults laughed, and Luna pulled her back, while cradling her new baby boy, Daniel.

We look back at each other, but our interrupted by a drop of water falling on my nose, followed by more and more. People ran inside.

"I wondered why I wanted an outdoor wedding." She laughed, looking up.

I did the same, we were almost alone outside, "I heard it was good luck to have it rain on your wedding."

She looked at me suspiciously, "Really?"

"It is for us, you said you loved me the first time in the rain." I sighed, sitting on the grass. She sat down next to me, both of us forgetting about the people in the house staring at us.

We remembered there in the rain, laughed and cried. When we stopped and went inside we got a lecture from Mrs. Weasley and a cold, but, in the end, it was a good way to remember ones wedding, in the pure rain with your Angel.

_A/N- Sorry, I couldn't help it; so sorry it was all girly! This is what I get for reading too much fluff!_


End file.
